SpongeBob's Movies
Spongebob's Movies is a spin-off that anyone can help write! It is about Spongebob and his friends making movies! Spongebob's Movies Creator: JellyfishJam38 Writers (so far) JellyfishJam38,William Leonard, Blabber, Jon23812 Faves3000 Director: JellyfishJam38 Seasons: 1-TBA Artists (so far) JellyfishJam38,Blabber, Weirdo Guy Rating: TV-PG, rated TV-14 from Season 4 and up Executive Producer: William Leonard Rules *If you want to have the characters remaking a movie, do not do something like a really gory horror film. Horror films are permitted to be made in the show, but keep the gore to a minimum. No bad language either. Sexual content is limited to material such as giving birth (still, no graphic detail) and mild violence. *Do not delete or vandalize the page. *You can make title cards for your episodes. *Make sure your episode has something to do with the plot of the spin-off. *Each season has 20 episodes. *Do not make a season finale unless I allow you to. *Crossover characters are allowed, but only one per season. *You can also make a page and transcript for your episode. *Have fun! Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot (Spongebob's Movies) Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Jake, Mr Krabs, Squidward, Sandy, Patrick, Mrs Puff, Pearl and Stanley make a homemade comedy film and send it to the head of Fishhead Studios. He really likes it so the gang become famous! On the set of their second film, which is called Annoy Squidward, Stanley wrecks the stage by accident! Can the gang fix it, or will their new film ever come out? 2. Movie-Making for Dummies Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick writes a really dumb movie script and thinks it is great, but Squidward tries to show him what a real movie script is like. 3. Best Friends Forever Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob and Patrick make a movie about their friendship. The only problem is that Patrick thinks that the film is too complicated and tries to make it dumb! Meanwhile, Plankton tries to break into the studio and Mr Krabs writes the script for a crime thriller that involves (of course!) money! 4.Sandy's Karate Choppin' Movie Written by Blabber Sandy is making a movie of her adventure in the woods,and how she uses karate to survive,but problems arise when the movie crew keeps getting hurt. 5. Spooky! Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Jake and Pearl make a successful horror film, but everybody in Bikini Bottom is too scared to watch it! Also, Plankton steals the script for Squidward's movie Adventures in Clarinetland. 6. Puff's Big Problem Written by JellyfishJam38 While making a movie called Boating: A History, Mrs. Puff breaks her leg and is taken to hospital! Do the rest of the gang know enough about boating to do the rest of her movie? 7.Jake and the Snake Written by Blabber The gang makes a movie of Jake getting trapped in the jungle,when the crew are making a scene in an actual jungle,a sea snake bites Jake in the leg! He is sent to the hospital,and now Spongebob has to replace Jake for the rest of the movie. 8.Pat's Patty Written by Blabber Pat makes a entire movie of him making a Krabby Patty(the wrong way,too). The ratings were so low,Bikini Bottom Movie Reviews called it "The worst movie of the summer,and even the worst movie of all time in fact." So the gang tries to make a better sequel that (hopefully) will do better the the other one. 9. Plankton's Revenge Written by JellyfishJam38 Plankton gets revenge on the gang for sending him out of the studio in Episode 7 by hacking into their scripts and movie websites via Karen! 10. Squilliam vs Squidward Written by JellyfishJam38 Squilliam joins the movie crew and Squidward and Squilliam have a fight to see whose movie is better. Plus, Spongebob and Jake make a horror movie that will be (hopefully) less scary than the last one. 11. You Did What!!! Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about Pearl getting in a car accident and in the hospital,she has a low chance of surviving,but Patrick thought Pearl was supposed to be hurt from a car accident,so he actually runs Pearl over! Is she going to survive? 12. Nightmare on Conch Street Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward discuss their nightmares and transfer them to film while the rest of the crew make a sequel to Squids of Destruction. 13. Krabs Leaves?? (One Hour Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 Mr. Krabs is bored of movie-making so he decides to leave! Can the rest of the movie crew convince him to stay, or will they never see Mr. Krabs again? 14. Plankton Problem Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie at the Krusty Krab about The KK crew remembering the good times,and Plankton thinks this is a good time to steal the formula,can the gang stop Plankton and finish the movie on time? 15. What's a Cat? Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy writes a script of a movie about cats and leaves the rest of the movie to the other members of the crew. It looks easy but there is a problem: no-one knows what a cat is. 16. Dance Sponge Revolution Written by Blabber Spongebob and co. make a movie about a heated compotiton on the classic arcade game "Dance Dance Revolution" but problems arise when the machine brakes down. 17. Stanley's "Disaster" Movie Written by JellyfishJam38 Stanley makes his first movie, which causes chaos and destruction all around Fishhead Studios! However, Stanley continues his movie, provoking the head of Fishhead Studios to fire him! Can Stanley get back with the crew before they forget about him? 18.Dinner and a Movie Written by Blabber A millionare contacts the gang,saying that he loves there works,and he wants them to make a movie for his party with the dinner,so Spongebob and co. must make a fantastic movie. 19.Japan Here We Come! Written by Blabber The gang gets another a phone call from someone all away from Japan,saying she loves there works and would love a Japanese movie from them,they accept the request and fly to Japan,can they learn their language and get good reception from the critics? 20. The Shark Critic (Season Finale, 60 Minute Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 A shark says he hates Spongebob and the gang's movies and tries to convince everyone else into hating them! Spongebob and the gang must convince them otherwise - or Fishhead Studios will be shut down. Season 2 21. Episodes of Great Movies (One Hour Special) Written by Blabber The gang remembers all the movies from the past 20 episodes,all the good times,and all the bad times. 22.Squilliam's Romance Movie Written by Blabber Squilliam Fancyson joins the gang to make his Romance movie,But problems come when Spongebob and Sandy are supposed to kiss,will this movie ever come out? 23. A Stickman-Related Episode Written by William S. Leonard The gang's newest movie, Attack Of The Stickmen, is a hit, but people don't give credit to the animated stickmen in it. The stickmen take over and parodies of the Stick Em series and the Stickfigures On Crack series ensue so the stickmen get realized. When everyone knows them, the stickmen make a movie of their own criticizing SpongeBob, who is not happy... 24. Spongy Halloween (Halloween Special) Written by JellyfishJam38 It's Halloween, and the gang compete to see who makes the scariest movie ever. Spongebob and Jake come up with the scariest concept and make their movie, but what happens when the monsters from the movie actually come? NOTE: First TV-14 episode. 25.Lee the Jeep Written by Blabber The gang is making a movie about Rally Racing in the woods,and they had rented a Jeep Wrangler 2-door that they called Lee, for Sandy to drive and Squidward to be a passenger,problems happen when the crew recks the Jeep,will they fix it on time? 26. The Advanced Darkness Written by Blabber The crew were shooting a movie at Rock Bottom,during filming,it came,THE ADVANCED DARKNESS,will the gang escape this place? 27. Welcome to Ukulele Bottom Written by JellyfishJam38 For their new movie, the gang goes to Ukulele Bottom, but what happens when the exact lookalikes of the gang (who live in Ukulele Bottom) try to join? Sandy tries to say no to them, but she doesn't know who she is getting rid of: the real person or the lookalike? Plus, Mr Krabs comes back. 28. Larry Joins Written by JellyfishJam38 Larry joins the movie crew, and makes his first movie, which is a really exciting action film! But Plankton bugs the script sender so he can't send the script to the head of Fishhead Studios, who is on holiday! Can they fix it, or will Larry's film never become real? 29.Mr.Krabs Cash Movie Written by Blabber Mr.Krabs is making a movie of him having all the money in the world,but problems arise when he wanted REAL money for his movie,can he deal with the fake money? 30.The Sad Story Written by Blabber Squidward makes a movie witch was so sad,even the critics bursted out the door with tears,and thats a positive! Squidward now wants to make a squeal,but he has a concert the first week of shooting,and they have to have him,can he juggle the film and concert at the same time? 31.The Dukes of Spongebob Written by Weirdo Guy While making a movie based on "The Dukes of Hazzard", Spongebob, (or "Luke") accidentally ran over King Neptune the XIII, Neptune's father, with "The General Lee". Now the gang are in for a real southern treat. YEEHAW!!! 32.Song Buisness Part 1 Written by Faves3000 Patrick gets bored so he gets into song buisness.After someone accepts him,he brings back his song "Twinkle Twinkle Patrick Star".He eventually gets fired because of how bad his song was.So Patrick finally goes back to gthe gang,but they are now in song buisness too!Can Patrick get them back to movie buisness? 33.Song Buisness Part 2 Written by Faves3000 Patrick set out on a long journey and finally finds the gang.Patrick convinces everyone to go back.The end(Great ending wasn't it?) 34.Girl Power! Written by Blabber Sandy and Pearl want to make a one woman show starring Pearl,but the boys dont think they can handle it.Can they prove them wrong? 35.Elfis Presley It's only in the middle of summer and the gang were doing a Christmas movie inspired by Elvis Presley, with Plankton starring as an elf named "Elfis Presley"!!! Can they pull it off or will they topple in a one-horse open sleigh? 36. Baby Movies and Evil Plans Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob and the gang find out about the show Spongebob Babies and decide to make a movie of it, while Plankton plans his most evil plan yet! 37. SpongeJaws Written by JellyfishJam38 Larry and Pearl make a remake of Jaws starring the gang, but problems arise when they can't make a fake shark and have to use a real one! Can Larry and Pearl make a convincing enough fake shark or will the gang get eaten? NOTE: The movie was actually released 38.Twins Written by Faves3000 The twins from ukelele bottom,Bob and Patty(As seen in SpongeTwins and episode 27)come to join.So then they make a movie called"A Sponge's Life".It became a HIT!So then,everyone knew to keep the twins. NOTE-Bob and Patty are now part of the gang/show 39.Patrick's Movie Written by Jon23812 Patrick has a hard time writing a movie. He later comes up with a great idea and writes it down. Platrick looses the paper and someone steals his idea. Patrick has to prove that the movie his really his. 40.The Great,Big,Movie Extravaganza!(Season Finale,TV Movie)Written by Faves3000 The gang is making the Great Big Movie Extravaganza(GBME for short) but they soon turn it into a mess!Can they fix it before they big GBME movie of there top 20 favorite movies?Will Bob and Patty leave for being too "annoying"?Will they learn the truth that they are not?Why am i asking YOU all these Questions?How Do i end this summary?Oh,right Season 3 41. IndianaPants Written by: Phineasandferbfan2010 The gang made a adventure movie. During shooting, Larry was squashed by a giant rock. So they rushed him to the hospital. Is the movie will continue, or Larry will never recovered forever? 42. Stage Fright!Written by Faves3000 Fishhead Studios hired a guy named Timmy.But the gang finds out he has stage fright!Will he get fired,or will he get over his fear? 43.That old feeling... Written by Faves3000 The gang tries to make a silent movie.But people don't like that kind of boring movie.Will the rating go so low Fishhead Studios has to shut down,or will they make a better movie? 44.A Squidward-Related Episode Written by Faves3000 Squidward makes a movie by himself on how to play a clarinet.But then,HIS CLARINET BREAKS!Can he fix it on time,or close his movie? Sandy's brother also joins. 45.Summer Lovin' Written by Blabber Spongebob and Sandy look at a fanmade movie of SpongebobxSandy. They decide to remake it,but Spongebob forgets that he was making something on his grill and starts a house fire! Sandy offers to help him,and then they start to grow on each other,will this really be summer lovin? 46.Death is Sadness Written by Weirdo Guy After Sandy's brother is killing in the filming of "Pirates of the Limabean" (he sufficated), she left Bikini Bottom and go back to Texas. Now they must find another friend. 47. Oops, I'm Coming Back! Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy realises her brother is not dead, just unconscious, so she goes back to Fishhead Studios. Plus, the gang make a zombie film. 48. Music Videos Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang has to make a music video for Snoop Dogfish's new song and when it is released everyone loves it! So more famous people assign the gang for their music videos. Soon, everyone wants them for their videos! Do the gang have to ditch their job at Fishhead Studios and do music videos instead? 49. The TV Show Written by Jon23812 A person from a TV company wants Fishhead Studios to make TV shows. SpongeBob and his friends makes their first TV show which gained 11.0 million viewers and was already awarded a Primtime Emmy. Their show was picked up for 35 episodes. Making 35 episodes and making movies is a lot for them. Will they stick with making movies or will they become TV writers? 50.Trillionare Trouble! Written by Faves3000 Everyone counted there profits from the past 50 movies and they added up a trillion dollars!But Mr. Krabs want it all to himself.Will he get it,or will he EPIC PHAIL?!?! Jobs If you would like a job on this show, add your name to this list and what job you want. JellyfishJam38: Writer, creator, artist, director Blabber:Writer,artist William Leonard: Writer(Season 2 to present), Executive Producer, Stickmen Animator(from first Season 2 episode) Jon23812: Writer (Season 2 - Present) Faves3000:Writer Weirdo Guy: Writer, Artist (Season 2 - Present) Phineasandferbfan2010: Writer (Season 3) Category:Spin-Offs